The Last Valarian
by Vanne79
Summary: The task of the last Valarian would save many lives in Middle Earth, and in the end, also her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fic for The Hobbit. I love Thranduil and this story keeps on going around my mind so I decided to write and post it here.

This story starts from the end of The Hobbit and goes through to LOTR. I would like to make it as Canon as possible but if you notice some deviation from the original stories, it is intentional to fit my plot. The story follows the movie and book verses both.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own any works from the great Tolkien

A wizard is never late, and he arrives exactly when he means to. That was what Gandalf had been thinking for the past weeks as he raced across Middle Earth. He was willing to tempt fate once again in the hope to save thousands of lives in what he believed to be an impending awakening of the Darkness in the future.

Thorin and his company had managed to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and to destroy the dragon Smaug, but he feared that the Necromancer was not totally vanquished and would return soon with evil that could swallow all of the light in Middle Earth. Preparation would need to be made and allies need to be gathered. If he was wrong with his prediction, all would be well, but he would rather be prepared than lament his inaction.

 _Valaria_ , he thought, the last stronghold of the Valarian Elves. The Valarian elves were Varyan Elves from Valinor tasked by Yavannah and Aule themselves to restore beauty to Middle Earth after the onslaught of Morgoth. Valarian they were called for they came with the bidding and purpose from the Valar. They were given their task before the time of the Silmarils and the wars and grief it brought to the Elven race. So it be that after their purpose was fulfilled, they were beckoned and welcomed back to the Undying Lands.

It was this race of elves that filled Middle Earth once again with flora, gave the Shepherds of the Forest their duty, taught Men how to receive blessings from the soil, and asked beasts to aid Men, Elves, and Dwarves with their burdens. It is also with the teachings from Aule that the Valarian were able to impart upon the Dwarves the skill of their craft.

The Valarian loved all things bestowed with life and most of all, they loved the forests of Yavannah, and never did they tarry long in absence of their canopies.

To the first Men and Dwarves, the Valarian were teachers and mentors. Ever kind and beautiful beyond compare. The Valarian travelled to where their purpose led them, until they built their finest stronghold in the Southernmost part of Middle Earth after hunting down and slaying the ilk of the spider Ungoliant, so that she may never again set foot and spread darkness in that part of the world.

Though blessed with the beauty of the Varyan Elves, the Valarian were fierce fighters. Their soldiers laid waste to dark beings spread by Morgoth across Middle Earth. As it was the will of Varda that they restore light to places where the dark festered. With the aid of Dwarves, they made many fine weapons and strong armor from metals found under mountains and rock to battle the darkness. Due to the diligence and protection of the Valarian elves, the race of Men and Dwarves flourished.

And so, with the Darkness retreating to the far North and remaining unfound even with numerous attempts to rid Middle Earth of them all, the Valarian's purpose was held fulfilled by the Valar. One by one the Valarian were summoned back to Valinor.

All but one. Whose purpose was yet to be known and fulfilled.

Gandalf had hoped that he would be able to grant this last Valarian the chance to fulfill her purpose by agreeing to the quest he would lay before her. Though he too feared that he may as well be sending her to doom.

Gandalf berated himself. It was not a time for dark thoughts. Hope was what he needed. Hope was what they all needed, and Hope he wholeheartedly wished that he bring to her.

At last, the peaks of the watchtowers of Valaria were now seen above the trees. He was near, and near to finishing the first of his many tasks to prepare Middle Earth for the coming of the Dark. "My friend, for the last time in this journey, make haste!" He whispered to Shadowfax as white and grey sped through trees with white trunks and leaves of red, orange, and brown, for Valaria was in a constant cycle of only autumn or winter throughout the year.

The Valarian had cast the forest surrounding them a most powerful spell of protection, the perpetual autumn and winter represented the waxing and waning of the sacred trees of the Valar.

In contrast to the other races of Elves that adored starlight, the Valarian elves flourished under the golden warmth of the Sun. It is in this love, that Valaria was built using white stone harvested from cliffs and hills beside the shore further down south. The white stone absorbed the Sun's golden rays and warmth during the day, and at night the stronghold glowed gold in the dark and provided its inhabitants the warmth they needed.

Shadowfax whinnied upon arriving at the first gate of the stronghold. Its high and wide gateway warned beings of powerful magic that threatened any of those with ill intention trying to enter its sacred halls. The massive gates were always open now from when the mass exodus of the Valarian elves started as their purpose were deemed fulfilled by the Valar.

Gandalf dismounted and bade Shadowfax to wait for him at the gates. For it has been many years since his last visit and he can no longer say if the stronghold was safe or not. "We will be finding out soon enough my friend, if these halls still lay protected." Warily, Gandalf stepped inside the stronghold.

Through winding paths and stairs, Gandalf sought his quarry. It was not an easy task looking for one being inside an abandoned stronghold bigger than any city of Men. And so, through his wanderings, he came to stand in front of the palace. Its white walls, same as the rest of the city inside the stronghold were covered in moss, and vines. Their glow long ago diminished and forgotten. Its paths overrun by weeds and overgrowth.

It was here he hoped to find her. She who is the last of their kind. She who was left to fulfill a purpose still to be known. She who is to bring balance to the light and dark. She who was born to the noblest of the Valarian elves. Upon the sailing of the rulers of Valaria, her father and mother, she who was hailed as the youngest and the last Queen of the Valarian elves.

With a flash of white steel and a cold feeling at his neck, Gandalf halted his steps, turned to the shadowed hall to his right and bowed. "Though a sword to my neck would usually bring distress, I find that yours bring relief, Lady Laerienne."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except Laerienne and Silieth.

"Relief is not what most would feel upon the bite of my sword, Mithrandir." Though the words were stern, the voice behind it had mirth. Extending from the sword was a hand covered in dark brown leather gloves and sleeves of thick dark red fabric. From the shadows emerged a figure. Laerienne wore a cloak of deep red with embroidery of golden thread lining its edges. The cloak covered her from head to toe, and the cloak's hood was so deep and wide that eyes could never be laid on the entire face of its wearer.

Laerienne dropped the sword to her side and proceeded to give the old wizard a welcome embrace. "It is so good to see a friendly face once again, Gandalf." "And it is most fortunate that my path has brought me once again in your presence." Gandalf replied. Peering under her hood, Gandalf could see that Laerienne had flashed him a wide smile.

"You must tell me the stories of your new adventures." she said.

"I am afraid that most of my stories will only bring you sadness my dear." Replied Gandalf.

"Then the more you must tell them to me. Come." Said Laerienne and led Gandalf through the palace to the king's study.

It took hours for Gandalf to finish his tale of the outside world. As the room darkened, Laerienne lit candles and the fireplace to give light to the room and keep them warm. Valaria's two seasons have always made the region chilly throughout the year, and the white walls have lost their golden glow when there were no longer enough elves to care for them.

Gandalf told the tale of Thorin's quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug last. Upon learning of Thorin's demise, Laerienne kept quiet. Hearing nothing from the lady, Gandalf paused in his story telling as he knew that the dwarf and his kin were dear friends of the Valarian Elves for they had also helped the dwarves build their kingdom under the mountain many years ago.

Gandalf looked intently at the hunched figure in front of him. Her hood never leaving to uncover her face. He noticed that there was a dark blot on the skirt at her lap, and it was getting wider. Tears! The lady was crying! Distressed, Gandalf tried to ease Laerienne of her sorrow. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "My dear, though I know that Thorin was a friend of yours, I cannot in my mind find a way to ease your suffering. He died an honorable death and claimed for his people what was rightfully theirs. His sacrifice had not gone in vain." Gandalf explained with a comforting voice.

Learienne replied in a shaky voice, "I understand Gandalf, but I have already lost so much of those dear to me, and it would not be wrong to mourn the loss of an honorable and valiant soul."

"You are right my Lady, but until your purpose is fulfilled, you must endure your sorrow and sadness. Only then will you be able to see your family and kin again in the Undying Lands." Said Gandalf.

Laerienne nodded and gave a wry laugh. "I am just so tired of it all Gandalf. I cannot take much more of this heartache. Thorin had been a guest of these empty halls after their exile from Erebor. I enjoyed his company for years until he devised a plan to retake his heritage and left Valaria. This is the first news of him since his leaving. It is heartbreaking."

Gandalf laid a comforting hand on Laerienne's shoulders. "In my time in Middle Earth, I have only met very few who could rival the strength of your heart and will my lady. You will endure. Do not wallow in your sorrow, for Middle Earth is once again in need of the Valarian."

Gandalf's last words caused Laerienne to snap her head back abruptly. Her hood exposing more of the pale skin of her face. What did Gandalf meant, she thought. Was evil once again reigning over Middle Earth? What difference could she make when she was the only one remaining of the once mighty Valarian army. "What do you mean Gandalf? Surely one elf cannot make a difference in the scheme of the world."

"Do not say that. I know that you know better. A solitary star's light in a dark sky is more than any traveler can be thankful for." Gandalf said.

"A solitary star's light wanes in the dark Gandalf. I have been alone for thousands of years. The Valar might have condemned me long ago for some fault I have done in the past that is why I was never called to return to Valinor. I linger in this place only to protect the memory of my people. I fear that I will be no aid nor ally to anyone. There is no light to be found in me." Laerienne replied.

"Trust me when I say that you shine brighter than most Lady Laerienne. And what, I pray would your fault be to anger the Valar?"

Laerienne bowed her head once again and remained silent, for she herself cannot answer that question. She had thought of many faults and none at the same time that could cause the Valars' wrath and not give her passage to the Undying Lands.

Laerienne remained quiet, Gandalf cannot guess what she was thinking with her hood covering her face. Thus, Gandalf cannot decide on how to proceed with convincing Laerienne on the task he had in mind. "Lady Laerienne, we are already safely inside the walls of the stronghold and your father's palace. Will you not remove your cloak and hood?" Gandalf said imploringly.

"I will not. It has already become a part of my everyday garment and I need it to stay warm. Valaria's walls no longer hold its warmth if you have not noticed." She said.

"I have indeed noticed, but I have also noticed that the fire you built is warm enough."

With a sneer, Laerienne replied, "You know of the other reason why I do not remove it. My father have always thought that the Varyan lineage has given us both a blessing and a curse. I believe it was more of the latter. I do mind so much the stares I receive and the mindless babbling of those I speak to. I am no longer comfortable not wearing my cloak."

With a scowl Gandalf said and stood up straight, "Yes. A blessing and a curse you say of the Varyan lineage, but it has earned you a most notorious name. Do you know what they call you?" Asked Gandalf.

" _The Red Witch_. Yes, I know of it Gandalf. For the past thousand years, the foul creatures that fell to my blade often murmur or scream it with their dying breath."Laerienne said with a sigh.

Gandalf would admit that the notoriety of her alias did do her good. For he cannot imagine the hordes of orcs that would descend upon the southern kingdom if they knew that the one they feared was just one solitary she- elf. Word of the Red Witch of the south had travelled all up to the North Mountains. It was told that the witch has cast a spell on the lands she claimed her domain, and there was talk that the witch employed evil spirits and other foul creatures the forest hid to do her bidding. That those who sought her out with ill intent never came back from her lands.

Gandalf was thinking of other possible ill fate Laerienne would have encountered if she were not so diligent in ridding the southern kingdom of dark creatures that tried to enter it. Gandalf was brought out of his musings when he heard Laerienne speak.

"Gandalf, I feel that you came here not just to inform me of Thorin's fate. It must be an important matter for you to be so deep in thought." Her head inclined to the right while asking.

"Yes. I have yet to impart the main purpose of my visit. My Lady, I fear that evil is brewing in Middle Earth." With this declaration, Laerienne's eyes widened. It was the duty of the Valarian Elves to destroy the evil of Morgoth and hearing of its return, and considering the sailing of Valaria's Army back to Valinor put her mind and heart in turmoil and worry.

The Valarian were not able to join the last alliance against Sauron for none of the handful left was given their purpose to fight.

Gandalf continued while pacing quickly in the room, "That it takes its time to gather its army and fortify their defenses. I cannot sit idly and wait for darkness to strike. We must prepare! We must bring together our allies and plan ahead. For I do entirely hope that the darkness comes later rather than sooner before it catches us unawares." Gandalf's face hardened with his declaration and stood in front of Laerienne.

This was no weak old man. If one knew to observe, then they would know and feel Gandalf's power in the thick air. He was now huffing and puffing, while pacing around and murmuring incoherent words that even Laerienne's elven ears failed to catch.

It was not often that Laerienne would encounter a troubled Gandalf. It set her instincts on edge, but she remained silent and patiently waited for the time that Gandalf will reveal her involvement in what Gandalf had claimed as the return of the Dark. She knew that Gandalf was wise, and she can detect no lie in his words when he said that evil was coming. She believed him, but what did he want from her?

Gandalf quieted, moved to the fireplace and stared into the flames. Laerienne can no longer stand Gandalf's silence and so decided to ask, "What do you want me to do?" Laerienne said quietly. Gandalf's coming to her surely involved her participation in his plans. The only question, was what.

Laerienne's words halted Gandalf's musings and faced her once more. He should not have underestimated her capacity to comprehend his purpose on seeking her out. Even as an elleth, she had been living and defending her kingdom alone for years, but her mind was as ever sharp as her blades. Gandalf hoped that she would accept the task he will lay out for her, for it involved leaving her lands with no one to guard it.

How would he say it though, Gandalf thought. How would he convince her to leave her lands?

Ah! Yes, it could work. With a smirk Gandalf said, "I simply offer a chance for you to fulfill your purpose Lady Laerienne."


End file.
